A Long Way From Home
by Invader Miley Phantom
Summary: My version of how Danni grew up. I also stuck in some songs that fit in with the story. RR!
1. Chapter 1

While other girls played with dolls and talked about boys, Dannielle stayed in her room and cried. She spent almost her whole life in a lab because she was created there. Dannielle is a clone created by a man in Wisconsin. She is the clone of her "cousin", Danny. Hence the name "Danni". Dannielle is fourteen years old and lives with her cousin Danny in Amity Park to get away from her abusive creator. She dances to release her anger. Alongside her cousins and friends, they are Team Phantom. They are the protectors of Amity Park. This is her story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever since I was I a little girl I lived with my dad, who used me to try and kill my cousin. If I didn't cooperate with him, he'd beat me up. I was so scared of him. He abused me so much I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. Then one day, when I was seven, Dad found my diary with all my entries in it about how terrible he was. He was so angry. When I came home from school that day, he grabbed me by the ponytail and dragged me into the basement storage closet. He locked the door and didn't let me out for two weeks. During those two weeks I realized how crappy my life was. Everyday I'd try and make a plan to escape. But each one failed and I got punished worse and worse.

"...I wish I could escape this nightmare one day and be happy somewhere else. I'd rather be anywhere, somewhere, I don't care but anywhere but here. I wish I had a mom like the girls at school. Someone who'd care for me and not hit me. I'd give anything for that. Some days I wanna kill myself to end the pain, but then Dad would just make another clone..." -An excerpt from Danni's diary

Dad told me one day on the way to school that I'm not allowed to tell anyone about what he was doing to me. Basically, he brainwashed me. I'm confused about what happened myself. But I know that a few days after that I found myself trapped in my room, with Dad on top of me, raping me. That night was my lowest point. It was the night that I crawled into my closet and started cutting myself. Every night for I would lock myself in the closet and slice my tiny arms and watch the blood drip out. After each cutting, I would crawl into bed and cry. The pain didn't end anytime soon. Every night it'd be a rape or a beating. By the time I was ten, I was choking myself everyday, trying to kill myself to escape the horror.

**Each morning I get up and die a little,  
Can barely stand onmy feet.  
Take a look in the mirror,  
And I, see what you're doing to me.  
I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief,  
Can anybody find me, somebody to love?  
Somebody To Love, QUEEN**

After five years of rape, abuse and almost killing myself, I saw an escape. Dad went away for the night to Kenosha for a meeting. This was my only chance. So I packed up my things, and ran out the door. I had stolen $50 from Dad to buy myself a bus ticket and some food. I heard Dad talk about my cousins who lived in a city called "Amity Park". So when I got to the bus station, I asked the guy if they had a bus that went there. They did, so I bought a ticket and I got on the bus. The ride took me three hours. When we arrived in Amity Park, I asked some people who lived there to see if anyone knew my cousins, the Fentons. Everyone told me the same place, the warehouse out on Fuschia Street and Third. I walked there and rang the bell. I waited and waited.


	2. New Family

Finally, a man opened the door. He was really big and fat. He was wearing a purple night shirt over an orange jumpsuit.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" The man asked me  
"Um, is this the Fenton residence?" I asked  
"Yeah, what do you want?"  
"Are you Jack?"  
"Uh huh. Again, who are you?"  
"Do you know a Vlad Masters?"  
"Oh yeah! We go way back."  
"I'm his daughter."  
"I didn't even know he had a daughter."  
"He adopted me."  
"Right. Oh, come in. Come in."  
I walked in and I saw an older girl with long, red hair sitting on the couch, reading. She looks up.  
"Oh, hi. Who are you?" The girl asks  
"Jazz, this is Vladdie's daughter, uh, uh, ummm..."  
"Dannielle. Danni."  
"Dannielle. Right."  
"Nice to meet you." She hugs me. It felt weird. I've never been hugged before. It felt nice, like love. I've never felt love before.  
"So, why'd you bring a suitcase?" Jack asks  
"I've run away. Please don't tell my Dad. Don't make me go back there."  
"If you don't want to go back we won't make you." A woman, with short, red hair and pj's walks out of the kitchen. I wouldn't be surprised. It's eleven at night.  
"Hi, I'm Maddie. Jack's wife." She puts out her hand.  
"Dannielle." I shake it.  
"So, do you need a place to stay?" Jack asks  
"Yes, I do. May I stay with you guys?" I ask them  
"Of course. You stay as long as you like!" Maddie says, cheerfully  
"Where's my room?"  
"Upstairs, next to my brother's room." Jazz says without looking up  
"Okay. Thanks so much."  
"No problem." Jack says  
I go up the stairs and walk down the hall. I hear laughing and I walk closer to it. I see a boy and a girl kissing on a bed, half-naked. They boy had black hair and was only wearing his pants. The girl had long, black hair and was wearing a black halter-bra and a miniskirt. She was sitting on his lap, eating his face. I shuddered and continued to walk down the hall. The next room looked empty and I guess that it was the room Jazz was talking about. So I went in and put my suitcase and backpack down and sat down on the bed. I got changed into my pajamas and got under the covers and fell asleep.

**Get outta my way cause I'm goin' somewhere,  
This is not where I wanna be.  
You can say what you want,  
You can tell me I'm wrong.  
La dee da, La dee dee.  
Get off of my back, stop sayin' that,  
Cause I'm not afraid of heights.  
You can't get inside my head,  
Can't be my safety net.  
I'm standing on the edge, yeah.  
She said, I gotta find out for myself.  
She Said, Brie Larson**  
The next morning, I came downstairs and I saw everyone at the table. Talking, laughing, just being together. Stuff that my dad never gave me. I sat down at the table and Maddie gave me a plate of pancakes. I gobbled them down quickly. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.  
"So, uh, who are you and why are you eating those pancakes like that?" The boy across from me asked  
"I'm Danni. Your cousin. I wasn't introduced to you yet."  
"Oh, I'm Danny."  
"What a coincidence that you both have the same name." Jazz says  
"Yeah..." I continue  
Danny looks at his wrist. "Damn, I gotta go." He grabs his messenger bag. "Bye Mom, Dad, Jazz, Danni, see you guys later." And he continues out the door.  
"Where's he going in such a hurry?" I ask  
"Who knows." Jazz says  
"So Jazz, honey, are you gonna try out for the mathletes this year?" Maddie asks  
"Nah, I'm gonna pass this year. I might try out for cheer or volleyball or tennis."  
"I didn't know you played sports." Jack replies  
"I'm actually quite good at volleyball. Tennis also. And cheer might be fun."  
"True." Maddie says, drinking a cup of coffee  
"Speaking of which, I have to go." Jazz gets up and pours a mocha cappuccino into a coffee cup and then grabs her backpack. Then she heads for the door.  
"Bye everyone. I'll see you after school." And she leaves.  
"Dannielle, did you go to a school back when you lived with Vlad?" Maddie asks, sipping her coffee  
"Yeah, but Dad hardly took me, and it was too far to walk to, so I just ended up not going to school."  
"That's not like Vlad at all." Jack says  
I sip my orange juice. "He wasn't always like that. It started when I was four I guess. When he proposed to his girlfriend, she said no and ran away to some Italian guy in Texas. He was brokenhearted ever since."  
"Poor guy." Maddie said softly  
"Don't feel bad for him. Ever since, he took out all his anger on me. That's why I ran away."

**Don't let anybody tell you who you are,  
It's okay to let go, you're that shooting star.  
Remember all you wished for,  
Believe it will be true.  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you.  
Find Yourself In You, Everlife**

Ever since I came to Maddie and Jack that night, I've been on the road of healing. I write in a diary everyday to record my feelings about the abuse; I see a therapist, and she tells me that it wasn't my fault about the rape and beatings; Also, I dance to release my anger from my dad. Maddie and Jack also let me go to school with Danny and Jazz now. It's nice to go to school. I have friends, people who love me, and a family. Next year, Maddie and Jack are going to adopt me. I'm finally going to have parents who love me. I'll also have a brother and sister who are really nice to me. When my parents got in touch with my former dad, they told him that they were adopting me. He said he couldn't care less. I knew what he meant. He'll just create a new clone to abuse and terrify. I know that someday he'll be taken captive and he can never hurt me again. He already destroyed half my life, I won't let him destroy anything else.

Also, it gets better, Danny is now engaged to that girl I saw him hooking up with that one night, Sam. They love each other and I hope that they'll be together for a long time. Danny and Sam also plan on going to college, then getting married and raising a family. When I'm older, I plan on going to college and becoming an artist or a dancer. Expressing myself with art helps me so much. It makes me realize that Vlad was doing those things to me because he didn't want to feel anything. But right now I wanna focus on the present and enjoy it while I can. And no one can take it away from me.

**Who said, who said I can't be Superman?  
I say, I say that I know I can.  
Who said, who said I won't be president?  
I say, I say you ain't seen nothin' yet.  
Who said, who said I can't be worldwide?  
I say, I say time is on my side.  
Who said, who said I can't be ten feet tall?  
I say, I say that I can have it all.**

**Who Said, Hannah Montana**


End file.
